


The pleasures of music and sex

by Morethanbrotherssoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oblivious John, PWP, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teenchesters, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethanbrotherssoulmates/pseuds/Morethanbrotherssoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean surprises Sam with a night out at a music festival. Alcohol, bright lights and smoke all combine to make a good setting for rough, semi-public sex against a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pleasures of music and sex

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: morethanbrotherssoulmates come roll around in fluff/smutty drabbles with me!
> 
> * Also I am considering doing an 'Oblivious John' series because I have written a couple of these sort of fics on my tumblr and I quite like them...let me know what you guys think!

Dean knows his dad is going to kill him for this but as he sneaks Sam out of their dingy motel room he doesn’t seem to care. He smiles at Sam’s confused face as they hop in the impala and drive to the outskirts of town.

“Dean, where are we going? Dad’s going to kill us if he finds out.”

Dean doesn’t say anything just smirks back at Sam and passes him a flask.

“Drink up baby boy. You’re going to need it.”

Sam can smell the smoke and see the lights from the festival before Dean pulls up behind a covering of tress parks about 500m away..

“A music festival?” Sam asks in awe as they get closer to the scene, the sound of heavy bass vibrating through his bones as he takes another deep swig from the flask.

Dean wraps an arm possessively around Sam, practically joining them at the hip, as they fight through the crowds to get closer to the stage.

This type of music had never really appealed to Dean but seeing the way Sam eyes light up in wonder as he gazes around at the colourful lights, copious amounts of smoke and free flowing alcohol makes it all worth it.

It isn’t long before Sam has taken his shirt off and is grinding his body against Dean in time to the rhythm of the music. Chest to back Dean runs his hands down Sam’s torso, feeling the smooth flex of Sam’s muscles under his fingertips, as he pulls Sam against his hips harder to feel his straining erection. Dean nips at his shoulder before sucking a deep purple mark into his neck for everyone to see.

“Oh god Dean” Sam gasps, rubbing back against his brother with more earnest.

Their moans are drowned out by the heavy beat and Dean takes the opportunity to tilt Sam’s head back and steal a kiss. He licks into Sam’s mouth tasting the sweet taste of mint combined with whiskey and growls low in his throat. Sam’s head spins - the music, bright lights and alcohol all working their toll on him as he grinds down harder against Dean.

“Fuck me Dean…..please….right here….now…I want you” Sam moans, cupping himself through his jeans as he turns to face his brother.

A girl standing behind them gasps and turns to stare at the two brothers in shock. As she runs her eyes over their bodies her face quickly changes from one of distaste to one of curiosity and desire.

Dean threads his hands through Sam’s hair and pulls him down into a bruising kiss. Dean works his way down Sam’s neck, sucking small bruises in his wake, before stopping to mouth at his ear.

“You are mine Sam. All mine. And I don’t want anyone else to see the blissed out look on your face when I fuck into you fast and hard until all you can do is groan my name.” He growls causing Sam to shudder against him with desire.

Dean links their fingers together, pulling Sam away from the crowd and back in the direction of the impala.

They get half way there before Dean is pushing Sam up against a tree, the hard bark digging into his back, and lifts him up to grind their hips together gaining more friction. Sam groans into Dean’s mouth, nipping lightly at his bottom lip, as he begins to beg.

“Please Dean….there’s no one around. I want you so bad…I need you inside me now.” Sam pleads breathlessly.

“How can I resist when you beg so prettily” Dean whispers smirking against his brother’s neck.

Dean places Sam down gently before unbuckling Sam’s jeans and pushing them down to his knees. It one fluid motion he takes Sam’s cock into his mouth, wrapping a tight seal around the head, before pushing him deeper. Within a couple of minutes Sam is a writhing mess as Dean picks up the pace and Sam fucks into his mouth harder.

With a wet pop Dean slips Sam’s cock out of his mouth and reaches into his jeans for the emergency pack of lube he has gotten used to carrying. He pushes his own jeans down, slicking his aching cock with lube and leaving a generous amount on his fingers. He dips his head back down to Sam’s waist and plants soft; moist kisses on Sam’s thigh as he circles his hole before pushing a single finger inside. Sam clenches around him, adjusting to the feeling, as Dean begins to gently pump his finger in and out of him stretching him slowly before adding another digit.

“Dean please…” Sam whimpers as Dean brushes against his prostate and sends a jolt of pleasure through him, “I’m ready”.

Dean takes off his leather jacket and passes it to Sam, forcing him to wear it, before pushing him back against the tree and lifting him up to straddle his hips. He nudges is erection against Sam’s entrance and pushes in slowly allowing Sam to get used to the burn of being stretched. Dean press Sam against the tree, using it for leverage, as he begins to steadily pump  into Sam, the low beat of the music in the distance helping him to set pace.

Sam clutches at Dean’s back, scratching his nails along his shoulders, as he crashes their mouths together.

“Fuck….harder Dean…god…please” Sam moans into the crook of Dean’s neck.

Dean tries to leverage Sam harder against the tree but it is hard to get the right angle and Sam continues to beg for more. That’s when Sam gets an idea. He lifts his arms up and wraps them around the tree behind his head, with the extra leverage he pulls his body up as Dean is pulling out and slides back down as Dean moves up.

Dean lets out a surprised gasp at the sensation and Sam lets out a low growl.

“Fuck Sammy all those chin ups have paid off” Dean groans as Sam lifts himself up and slams back down on his cock.

The extra pressure of Dean hitting his prostate at just the right angle has Sam quivering and he leans down to whisper in Dean’s ear.

“You’re so good to me Dean…filling me up so full…I want you to come for me baby.”

Unable to deny Sam anything Dean tilts his head back and lets out a low groan, his pace slowing and hips stuttering as he pumps Sam full. The feeling of Dean’s fingers digging into his hips hard enough to leave bruises coupled with his breathy moan of “fuck Sammy” pushes Sam over the edge and he comes after only one stroke of his cock.

They stay like that for a while. Sam wrapped around Dean, their foreheads pressed together, as they try to regain their breath. Before long the ache in Dean’s legs causes him to wobble and he is force to place Sam down but not before pressing their lips together in a slow, wet kiss. Eventually they drag their mouths away from each other long enough to make their way back to the car, smiles spread across their faces.

When they finally crawl back to the motel, fucked out and exhausted, they hear their dad’s yell before they can even finish opening the door. Dean gets screamed at and lectured for hours on end about responsibility, safety and his childishness while Sam sits quietly in the corner.

John leans down closer to his eldest and fixes him with a hard, cold stare.

“Don’t think I didn’t see those scratches and bruises on Sam’s back. You shouldn’t be getting into fights when you’re with your brother and at the very least I thought I had taught you both to handle yourselves. I am obviously not training you guys hard enough” John growled out exasperatedly.

“It’s alright dad you should have seen the way Sam slammed the other guy. He couldn’t even see straight after Sammy was through with him” Dean smirks, winking at a blushing Sam when his dad isn’t looking.  


End file.
